Struck By Reality
by Howling Night Fury
Summary: Modern Au - Hunter moves to a new academy but discovers that it is not so different from his old one, apart from a certain blonde, so it can only go up hill from there right? Not when she hates him. On hold


Chapter 1-

Despite the small size of the stadium the noise was deafening, both sets of fans cheering for their team.

Then the announcer screamed into his microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Dragon Edge Stadium! Where today the home team Night Reach Football Club hosts Berk City Football Club, in the final of the Academy League Cup!"

"You're commentators for today's game: Martin Piper and Darren Smith"

"Thank you very much Jake, and thank you all for turning up and tuning into the perhaps the most anticipated Football game in Academy history, both Night Reach and Berk City have had amazing seasons and had an amazing tournament." Martin's sounded through the speakers in the stands and in the touchline benches.

"Absolutely Martin, both have played incredible football and both should provide us with an amazing game here today, Night Reach won the season with an incredible 10 wins, 3 draws and 1 loss, whilst Berk City came a close second with 9 wins, 4 draws and 1 loss, with both teams defeating each other, and Night Reach have not lost at home at all the season, whilst the only defeat Berk City suffered was at home to Night Reach in an amazing 5-4 win to Night Reach."

"And now we see the managers and coaching staff for both teams make their way to the benches as both mangers Stuart Haddock and Graham Brian shake hands and give their customary hug, both of those two played for Berk City, in fact they we're perhaps the most impenetrable centre back duo there has ever been in Academy Football history, only conceding 3 goals in one season is a record yet to be matched or even challenged, now Stuart is in charge of Berk City and Graham is his rival."

"Absolutely Martin, both have done very well coaching their respective teams and now we await for both starting line ups to make their way onto the pitch."

First out of the tunnel came the referee and linesmen who walked to the spot just in front the benches and main stand which held both sets of fans.

Out of the tunnel came the Berk City cheer squad, a 4 woman group who travel with the team to cheer them on in each game, the one game they missed was the only loss the team suffered, which was against Night Reach.

They were dressed in Yellow uniforms apart from the lead cheerleader who wore Blue complete with white boots that travelled to their knees, skirts that weren't too short fot a standard cheerleader skirt and cheerleader tops that revealed their stomachs.

They began their routine which wasn't very long, they never performed long routines when the team plays away, and stopped with two stood on opposite sides together and began to clap slowly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Berk City!" The announcer yelled to a mild applause and cheer as the team walked out.

At the front was the captain who wore number 5 with the name Jorgenson above as he waved blew kisses and send a flying kiss to the head cheerleader who rolled her eyes.

The team continued to walk up to the where the referee was standing and lined up to the right.

"The line up for Berk City is unchanged as it was much of the season, the Coach Haddock stays with his usual 4-4-1-1 formation:

In goal we have number 1 - Fisher Ingerman , At right back #2 Jack Russell, and left back #6 Callum Cole, the two centre backs are #76 Tyler Thorston and the Captain #5 Scott Jorgenson.

The midfield from left to right #13 Darren Harper, #14 Miles Thomas, #8 and number 2 in the assist table Eric Sutton, #12 Wayne Turner

Then sitting just behind the striker #10 Tyson Gordon and finally the lone striker, the number 2 in the top goal scorer table with 23 goals is #9 Daniel Ranger."

Each name got a cheer from the travelling supporters with Scott, Eric and Daniel getting the louder cheers.

Then suddenly the sound of drums echoed throughout the stadium silencing the fans.

"And now we shall witness the grand entrance of the hosts; Night Reach."

The Berk City cheer squad stood by the tunnel allowing plenty of room for the players to make their way out, one of the members with uneven braided pigtails whispered to the head cheerleader "What did they mean by grand entrance Astrid? It can't get any better than us, well unless we were nude doing this"

Astrid, who had a braided tail which hung over her shoulder whispered back "Stop trying to get us to do this naked Ruff! I agreed to these basically skimpy costumes and that's as far it will go, and I don't know what they meant by grand entrance"

"Ladies and Gentlemen the home squad, this is Night Reach!" The announcer boomed over the microphone again.

This time the home supporters started stomping their feet causing a massive boom sound echoing around the stadium.

Then a sudden guitar rift sounded through the sound speakers and many recognised it straight away it was Through Fire and Flames by Dragonforce.

"Huh they really go all out with this" Astrid thought to herself and then the most shocking image appeared.

First player out was the Captain then followed by the rest of the team, but he was not the first thing out. He was being dragged as he hung onto a chained leash by what looks like a Black Wolf.

The cheer squad looked in shock at the Wolf then to the Player who had a stoney look on his face, his eyes green as emeralds and his hair was long on the top and back and it was slicked back, while his sides were cut short, he had rough stubble not thick but noticeable.

Astrid whispered to Ruff "Who on earth is that?"

Ruff had her mouth wide "I don't know but I want to find out, me likey"

"Hey, he's the enemy in this game, and besides I thought you wanted Eric" Astrid snapped at Ruff who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh yeah Eric yummy, but Eric and him double yummy"

Astrid shoke her head "Just concentrate on cheering our team on and then you can start daydreaming"

Ruff laughed "Yeah care to join me"

Astrid smiled "Maybe"

The Captain and the Wolf lead the team past the Berk City players who looked in shock, but none of the Night Reach players even looked elsewhere apart from straight, as the Berk City players lined up to the right, the Night Reach Players lined up to the left.

The Night Reach Players wore black and red football kits whilst the Berk City players wore blue and yellow.

"And the starting line up for Night Reach, as per usual Coach Brian goes with 3-4-2-1

In goal #1 Dyer Smith

The 3 centre backs are #2 John Rollins, #4 Aaron Makofield, #6 Billy Daniels

The midfielders from left to right: #5 Steve Reynolds, #14 Seth Michaels, #8 Darius Carter, #18 Douglas Philips

The two Attacking Midfielders: #9 James Barrett and the man at the top of the assist table #7 Harper 'Hacker' Trackston with 25 assists

And the lone striker, captain and top goal scorer with 29 goals number 10 Hunter Haddock-Wilde"

The home team got a massive ovation for each name but particularly Harper and Hunter.

"Trackston and Wilde have struck up a dominating attacking partnership this season, in fact the only game Night Reach lost both players were injured for that game which was against Berk City."

"Just goes to show how important those two are to the team, and Coach Haddock will know this and make a plan to stop these to from linking up."

Graham walked up to Hunter and grabbed the leash off him to lead the Wolf like Dog off the pitch and back down the tunnel.

Scott then leads his team down the line shaking hands with the officials and the players of Night Reach who then afterwards follow suit by shaking hands with the officials then heading to the their positions for the game.

The referee calls over both captains and quickly goes over the rules before flipping a coin and asking Hunter if they want to kick off to which Hunter shakes his head and points to Scott.

Then the captains shake the officials hands before catching each others hands, looking at each other with resentment.

"Your going to need all the luck in the world Hiccup" Scott snickers

"Luck is for losers Scott"

They then pull away and Hunter smirks "So good luck"

##########

The Night Reach team huddled up before the kick off with Hacker in the middle and the rest of his team mates around him, and it was clear to everyone watching that he was being passionate about his instructions.

"Right guys, this is it, the last game and how are we going to end this?" He asked

"AS WINNERS!" The team responded

"We worked our asses off all season. put in countless hours in with training, changed ourselves to improve the team and all that training, all the preparation, all those changes , everything we've done this season is for one last game, we play like we are never playing again, we play like it is our last game, like we will never kick a football again, and we play LIKE CHAMPIONS!" Hacker roared to the point that people in the stands could hear him and they roared with him.

He joined his team in the circle and they all placed there hands together in the middle for the break

"1,2,3"

"NIGHT REACH!"

They broke and marched to their positions as Berk City prepared to kick off, the referee held his hand up to to both keepers to ensure they were ready, both reciprocated the gesture, he set his watch and blew his whistle to begin.

##########

"And we're off, with Berk City kicking off and the ball is immediately sent back to Joregenson in defence"

Scott looked around to see who was available before passing it to Tyler Thorsten who booted the ball upfield searching for Daniel Ranger but it was headed away by Aaron Makofield to Trackston who quickly turned and spotted Hunter making a slow move on the outside of Thorsten.

With a swift kick the ball went flying over the defence and landed perfectly at Hunter's feet on the right hand side of the box.

"What a pass by Trackston he saw Haddock-Wilde making a move past the defence and with the supreme accuracy ensure it landed at his teammates feet, absolutely phenomenal and Haddock-Wilde has the ball outside the box on the wing but with no support inside what is he going to do?"

Hunter saw his teammates were not in the box and knew he was outnumbered by the defence so did the one thing he could do, and to the suprise of everyone he swung his right foot and caught the ball with the outside of his boot, the ball curved awkwardly over the defence and past the keeper...

"And it hits the far post, how did that not go in, a moment of pure genius by Haddock-Wilde, the keeper was beaten and it looked like it was going in but it hit the post and goes out for a goal kick"

"And I think that proves to everyone that this kid is dangerous within 25 yards of the goal from any position"

Hunter couldn't belive it, his hands clutching the back of his head, laughing with disbelief.

"Hey Hiccup! Good shot mate, keep going it will work for you" Hacker shouted

Hunter raised a thumb at his friend and got back into position.

A few minutes pass and Night Reach have another shot this time by Barrett only for it go over the crossbar.

"Night Reach are dominating this game, and Berk City are struggling they cannot seem to keep the ball in the final third."

The keeper Fisher Ingerman launched his goal kick to the middle of the park targeting Eric Sutton but it was again intercepted this time by Darius Carter who clears the ball to Hunter who takes the ball down and backheels the ball lightly through Joregenson's legs and the picks the ball up again running with it.

"What cheeky skill that was and Joregenson does not look happy about being embarrassed, and now Haddock-Wilde has ball with one centre back between him the box"

Hunter jogs with the ball towards Thorsten, he starts doing step overs only to see a blur run past him and the defender, with out a moments hesitation he passes the ball past Thorsten and it is controlled by Hacker who holds it up outside the box.

"Great run by Trackston and great pass by Haddock-Wilde, those two really are on the same wave length, they had been dominating Berk City in the opening 10 minutes , it looks like those two have brought there a ga... Wait Trackston lifts the ball over the heads of the defence towards the back post and there's Haddock-Wilde... he gets his head to it and... GOAL! IT'S A GOAL FOR NIGHT REACH, AND TO NO ONE'S SUPRISE IT'S HADDOCK-WILDE WHO GETS THE GOAL WITH THE ASSIST OF TRACKSTON!"

"Well if anyone needs to learn how to play as a team in football, then watch these lads this was incredible, Haddock-Wilde picks the ball up, nut-megs the defender spots his team mate run through and give him the ball, but does he stop there, you bet your life he doesn't, whilst Trackston holds the ball up, Haddock-Wilde swiftly moves behind the the defence, keeps himself on side and with pin point accuracy Trackston just delivers the ball to the head of his teammate it is professionally put away by Haddock-Wilde, what a goal!"

Hunter simply walks back to his own half, head down almost looking depressed, He sees Hacker celebrating and cheering.

"FUCKING GET IN" He screams

Hacker runs behind him and jumps onto his back "Bloody textbook stuff mate"

The rest of the midfield run to celebrate with Hacker but Hunter just walks away back into his position

#########

"Ok that was impressive" The raven haired cheerleader commented

"You said it Heather, no one even spotted him make that run, what was our defence doing?" Astrid replied

"Ahhh don't you worry, Eric will get us back into it" Ruff clapped her hands

"First we need to stop Haddock-Wilde and that Trackston from linking up, their team is built around their partnership, stop that then you stop the team" The shortest Cheerleader spoke up

"I agree Cami but stopping them is easier said than done, Trackston almost has eagle vision" Heather commented with admiration which did not go unnoticed by Ruff

"Oooh Heather loves the enemy" Ruff sung teasingly.

Heather went red in the face "No, I just think that he is the biggest threat on their team"

Ruff was still smirking at her

"And I'll admit he is quite a looker" Heather confessed

"Uh huh just as I thought Heather wants to wake up next to the enemy" Ruff teased which made Heather even redder

Both Astrid and Cami laughed

"But seriously girls as big of a threat Trackston is, our defence is struggling again Haddock-Wilde, his pace is unreal" Astrid commented

"Oooh and Astrid wants to wake I next to the forward, but hey at least we know he can score" Ruff laughed, but Astrid simply punched her shoulder

"At least I have more of a chance with him than you do with Eric!" Astrid laughed making Ruff pout.

"Anyway, enough teasing let's focus on the game" Astrid ordered

##########

"And now Berk City will kick off again after going one behind and the ball is passed back to Thorsten, who will probably look to launch up field but he may want to make his mind up because Haddock-Wilde is coming straight towards him with blistering pace"

Hunter ran straight for Tyler, and just as he was about launch the ball Hunter tackled him using his momentum to continue running towards the edge of the box looking to shoot.

"What a tackle by Haddock-Wilde, he's done that so many times this season, and he's looking to shoot, he's opened his body up and... oh sweet mercy, that was a clear foul by Joregenson"

Just as Hunter was about to shoot Scott had came straight at him, and misses the ball as he takes Hunter's left leg out with studs showing.

"AHHH FUCK!" Hunter screamed and he clutches his leg ankle

"Oops sorry Hiccup" Scott mocked as he walked away only to notice the Referee signalling for him.

"Oh come on Ref I went for the ball" Scott moaned

"No way, you went in with studs, yellow card" The Referee showed him the yellow card after taking his name and number.

"That could have been much worse for Joregenson, another referee may have sent him off, but it looks like Haddock-Wilde is hurt, he may have to come off, and that will be a major blow for Night Reach"

Hunter got up gingerly, but couldn't stand fully on his left foot, he looked at his coach and saw him signal for him to be substituted to which he nodded.

Harper helped Hunter walk off to an applause from both sets of fans.

"Well that is amazing team spirit and amazing respect from both sets a supporters, as Haddock-Wilde is substituted for Trent Barker and now with the new rolling substitution rule hopefully Haddock-Wilde will come back on"

Hunter reached the bench and looked back with a threatening glare.

Stuart walked over to Hunter "Son, you ok lad?"

He looked up and smiled "I'm fine dad, thanks for checking, but I'll be fine"

Stuart smiled and nodded as he turned to walk back to his dugout

"But I cannot say the same for your team" Hunter laughed

Stuart glared back to his son only to see him wink at him.

Stuart turned back around and smiled "That's my boy"


End file.
